


Stupid-Fun

by Serrated



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:48:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28441926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serrated/pseuds/Serrated
Summary: Let's do something stupid fun! Pre-war stupid-fun!
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Stupid-Fun

They sat in a dark living area of Thundercracker's appartment, over energized on high-grade, Starscream grinned as he stacked the pile of empty cubes in a crude tower. "I want to do something fun; stupid fun. Like we used to."

"50 million years ago stupid fun? Primus Starscream, we ain't that young anymore." Thundercracker complained.

"So?" Starscream glared. "We can still do things."

"Like what?" Thundercracker challenged with a snort swishing his high grade cube in his hands.

Starscream frowned, “No sure. Just something crazy.... Let's get Skywarp." he stated standing, sitting, standing again.

"Skywarp’s in the detention center.... chained down." Thundercracker reminded his Trine-leader as the white and red seeker stumbled away from the table.

"I know." Starscream smirked over his shoulder.

"We’ll get slagged." Thundercracker grumbled as he followed Starscream. 

Flying had been more tricky than either seeker would care to admit. They both wobbled in their flight and landing had been anything but graceful. Landing on the rampart they were both greeted with the business end of blasters. 

"We over shot fate.. Bate.. no, gate." Thundercracker garbled, transforming confused at the guards holding guns at him.

Starscream on the other hand attempted twice before gaining his root mode - upside down.

The guards looked at the two in annoyance. "Uhm, Lord Starscream?" one mecha recognized the seeker stumbling to his pedes.

"Yes! Of course I am!" Starscream screeched as he stumbled, wobbled and grabbed Thundercracker for balance.

"Uh... sir... this is a no fly zone and..." The guard cleared his vents.

"Would you both please come with us?" The other guard transformed his weapon away. "We'll bring you to where you need to be."

Curiously the guard looked at the other and smirked. Both nodding at their silent plan, they brought the two seekers down to the cells where Skywarp was kept.

"Wha?" Skywarp's head snapped up as the door slid open, the two inebriated seekers stumbled in as the guards shoved them both. Then clanged the door shut.

"WHAT!? WAIT!" Thundercracker shouted turning around quickly, his wing slapping Skywarp in the face.

"Do you KNOW who I am!?" Starscream whipped around kicking at the energized bars. The low voltage shock to his already unbalanced form, tossed the tri colored seeker onto his aft on the floor. With a chuckling Skywarp grinning down at him.

"As of right now, an impaired flier. Sleep it off." The guard waved leaving the trio.

"Well pit...." Thundercracker grumbled. "I expected to be arrested later on in the plan."

Starscream huffed annoyed glaring up at Skywarp. "And you! Look at you! You look horrid!"

"Geee, thanks Screamer." Skywarp dead panned. "So glad to see you two."

"Wwwweee still have weapons." Thundercracker smirked shooting at the chains holding their trinemate.

Sitting up, getting to his shaky thrusters, Starscream looked at the cell bars. Expecting alarms that never rang.

"Odd." Starscream plunked onto his aft on the floor. "I expected something like sirens wailing." he waved his wrist flamboyantly.

"They'll go off in a minute." Skywarp smirked, rubbing his wrists, he moved away from the chains and grabbed his trinemates wings. 

"When---------" VOP!

Starscream's voice was cut off as Skywarp teleported them halfway to Vos.

VOP! 

They emerged from the warp gate landing in a heap on some ruins that at once had been a tower, or a statue. And a very confused looking Skyfire at the sudden appearance. 

"Hello...." He greeted looking over the inebriated trio.

**Author's Note:**

> I may put more onto this, as it stands it's just a small fun thing.   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
